Ling Nineteen
Ling Nineteen was sent in military to protect Ling Xiao. Personality Other than those brothers of his, he treated everyone coldly, looking at everyone with a face devoid of emotions. Looking at him was just like meeting a pestilence demon. Ling Nineteen cast his gaze over to the soldiers, the corners of his mouth raised in a helpless smile. Ever since he started participating in the wars, he chose this sort of unharmonious lifestyle with those around him. This was not introversion, neither was it disdain. This was because their lives of the young soldiers were too colorful and beautiful, and he had to use such a style to protect himself. All this came from the fact that when Ling Nineteen first entered the army barracks, it only took him an hour's worth of time to befriend all of the other soldiers there. After all, the army would be full of hot-blooded men, and such fellows were the easiest to connect with. In those few days, Ling Nineteen felt that it was the happiest, most fulfilling time of his life. He treasured his friends, and was even prepared to live and die with them! However, in the battle three days later, while all the men had hot blood rushing through their veins, most of them lost the chance to ever be hot-blooded again! Out of a platoon of close to a hundred men, only four of them were left. Ling Nineteen actually wanted to use his abilities to protect the few close to him, but this was a battlefield, and abrupt changes took place at any time and anywhere. To be able to protect your own life was already considered a miracle! Upon seeing those people he had shared jokes with a mere hour ago lying on the sandy ground, devoid of all life, he felt truly powerless at that moment! That sort of emotion could make even a hardened man go insane! From then on, Ling Nineteen stopped befriending any of the men in the barracks, instead purposely distancing himself from them and burying any emotions in his heart. There was no other reason for that, it was just that he didn't want his comrades to feel the same pain as he did if he ever fell on the battlefield. It was the attentive people that found out that this youth wasn't as cold as he looked, going so far as to save anybody on his side, whether he knew them or not. History At first, when young noble was gathering up the kids, he chose three thousand of them himself to personally teach. After a month, only a tenth were further selected to continue to undergo this special training. After yet another month, the three hundred became a hundred, and one final month passed before this number was reduced to fifty! The scar on his arm was obtained on the final qualification test! At that time, he originally didn't have enough ability, but when his arm was injured he didn't even flinch despite the sweat on his face betraying his pain. It was this particular point that caught his young noble's attention and got him selected. His opponent that year was originally called Gou Dan, but young noble later renamed him as Ling Chi. However, everytime they met, Ling Nineteen would still call him Gou Dan, and every time they would get into a fight but he would be unable to defeat him. Thinking on this point, Ling Nineteen smiled. Trivia * He had a hobby to polish his blade.